Cosmetics
Cosmetics (commonly referred to as makeup) are a series of beauty care products that are used mostly by women, which include lipstick, eye shadow, eye liner, face powder, and perfume. The purpose of using cosmetics is to make women look beautiful and attractive. Cosmetics are also used for stage productions by both men and women. Mainstream Smurfs Media As shown in the image, the pre-Smurf version of Smurfette in mainstream Smurfs media was a user of cosmetics, since she was modeled according to Gargamel's standards of beauty. Depictions of Smurfette after she became a real Smurf may feature her using cosmetics such as lipstick, perfume, or face powder. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, Smurfette rarely uses much of any cosmetics to keep herself looking beautiful, mostly because Empath sees her as being naturally beautiful the way she is. Sassette tried using cosmetics when she was a Smurfling, but all it produced for her was laughter from her fellow Smurflings. In her adult years, Sassette never bothered with using any cosmetics. The Smurfettes on Smurfette Island rarely if ever use any cosmetics, though some have started to use them when they began to interact with their Smurf counterparts in the Smurf Village. The twin sisters Glamour and Glitz are perhaps the biggest primary users of cosmetics in their village. Among humans, Hogatha is a heavy user of cosmetics despite the fact that it never helps her look any more beautiful. Princess Savina uses cosmetics rather moderately, though she hardly wears it whenever she goes on missions with Sir Johan and Peewit. Chlorhydris used cosmetics to make herself look beautiful for Manfred the Magnificent after years of being held in captivity by Drusilla as a stone statue. As far as other races of beings, the woodnymphs of Lilliput's tavern are heavy users of cosmetics, since their profession involves prostitution. LD Stories/Expanded AU In The Light and Dark Series, which crosses over with the Expanded Animated Universe, Princess Savina and other female members of royalty wear makeup on a daily basis as an expected task for their appearance to their subjects. However, the run-away princess, Falla, prefers going natural except for special occasions, such as King Gerard's Grand Ball in Story One. Likewise, Moxette Smurfette is believed to wear a hint of mascara to make her eyelashes as bold as Smurfette's. Whether this is true has only been a rumor so far spread by her fellow Smurfs. Expanded AU Exclusives Characters only seen within the confines of the Expanded AU who wear makeup are seldom, but recognizable. Wisteria is a cometics lover, often using a bit of lipstick, foundation, eyeliner, mascara, and perfume. Meanwhile, Hethera applies some eyeliner and mascara so her eyes stand out boldly. Karma is between these two, usually wearing a hint of mascara, foundation, and lip gloss to keep her lips healthy, but not too outstanding. She may be more dolled up for special events, but so rarely do such times occur. Glovey stories In the Smurf Me Up series, Smurfette is known for wearing make up with her compact, which she can use to communicate with Gargamel's old mirror. Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories The only known characters in the series that use cosmetics were Smurfette's original form since she was created according to Gargamel's standards of beauty. Vanity on some occasions would use cosmetics to make himself more beautiful than he already proclaims to be. Vanity's future wife and daughter, Glitter and Pailletee are heavy users of cosmetics; which can range from: lipstick, perfume, eye liner, face powder and eye shadow. Category:Personal habits and rituals Category:Beauty care Category:Open to Community Category:Disguises